


dead of night

by SkyRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Sheik, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Look out!” Sheik shouted into the dead of night.





	dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/gifts).



“Look out!” Sheik shouted into the dead of night. He and Link were traveling side by side, keeping their footsteps light as they traversed the thick forest.

From the darkness came a Lizalfos fiercely swinging a sword. Link narrowly dodged — falling to the ground as he did — and Sheik sprung into action against the foe. The Hero watched the fluid movements of Sheik. Link eyes always feasted on Sheik’s impressive physique as he fought.

Sheik swiftly killed the enemy. His footsteps were silent in the darkness as he approached Link. Red eyes met blue. There was power in the air.


End file.
